


One Starry Night

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Budding Romance, F/F, One Shot, PTSD, Pre-Cannon, Skipping Stones, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Scarred by the trauma of war, Princess Elizabeth finds herself unable to sleep, and so goes for a walk, only to meet a girl by the lake, a girl named Alucard.





	One Starry Night

**One Starry Night**

 

 

On cold nights like this, Elizabeth had come to believe that a walk was the only thing that could clear one’s mind. And Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to clear her mind of all the images that seemed to want to endlessly assault her - all that blood, all that gore, all that violence. As a British Royal, she should be stronger than this, stronger than the insomnia, than the paranoia that had her looking at every shadow as she passed by.

But in the end, wasn’t she just a human?

The lack of sleep was wearing on her - the last week she maybe had an average of 3-4 hours. It didn’t help her paranoia. A part of her wondered how Sir Hellsing did it - he and his monsters, the little girl and the little boy, about the same age as her little sister, Margaret - and could still sleep at night. How he could slay the vampires and demons without thinking of their thoughts and emotions for just a second. And the little girl… Elizabeth found her the scariest of them all, how she would delight in the blood and play, rather than fight, in every battle she was in. It made her shudder to imagine just what would happen if the little girl was on the side of the Germans. Perhaps she would have been the crown jewel of the blitzkrieg.

Elizabeth sighed, running her hand through her golden curls. She shouldn’t be up right now. She should be asleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow so she should try to sleep by memorizing every blemish on the sea of ceiling tiles before her on the bed….

She paused. Ahead of her was the Hellsing Manor duck pond. Before that, however, was a sitting figure - a small, feminine outline - who was skipping stones across the water. Elizabeth felt a spark of hope - perhaps it was a kindred spirit. Elizabeth approached the figure, calling out, “Can’t sleep either?” Upon the figure turning, Elizabeth froze.

“You could say that.” Elizabeth startled and blinked, rubbing her eyes. “Yes, that deep voice is mine. Princess Elizabeth, no?” The girl, a pale thing with raven hair and disturbingly red eyes, gestured for Elizabeth to sit beside her.

“Ah, yes…” Elizabeth replied. Gingerly, she sat beside the pale girl. “And you… were the girl with Sir Hellsing.” The other girl quirked a smile.

“I go by Alucard.”

“Alucard.” As unfeminine as it was, Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel as if it fit the pale girl. It was elegant but blunt and rather uncommon. It fit rather well. “Might I ask a question?”

Elizabeth could tell that Alucard would have asked even if she said no. “Yes.”

“Why are you up so late?” She asked, voice not holding the slightest bit curiosity. Elizabeth found it quite odd - it was as if Alucard knew that was what Elizabeth secretly, very secretly wanted to be asked. And while Elizabeth did open her mouth, ready to answer, she paused. Just what did she know about this stranger?

“I… heard a noise and awoke.” Elizabeth lied, well aware of how terrible she was at the whole thing, and from Alucard’s amused expression, it seemed that Alucard could tell just how bad Elizabeth was at lying too.

“And decided to take a long walk far away from your room.” Alucard stated.

“Of course.” Elizabeth said. Princesses were always right, after all.

Alucard simply smiled.

The two girls sat in silence, before Alucard turned towards Elizabeth again.

“Would you like to learn how to skip stones?” Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Alucard grinned, an expression, Elizabeth thought, that was both discomforting and mischievous. “First, find a flat stone…” And with that, Alucard languidly directed Elizabeth, watching amusedly as the princess searched for the “perfect flat stone”. Alucard considered showing the small pile she had on the other side, for her own enjoyment, but decided that Elizabeth was quite alright on her hands and legs.

“I found it!” She squawked.   
“Good. Now come here, I need to show you how to flick your wrist properly.” Alucard instructed. Elizabeth diligently imitated Alucard’s motions, picking up quite quickly how she was to do it properly. However, when she tried to actually throw the rock, it hit the water with a decisive plop. Elizabeth stared at the ripples in sheer betrayal while Alucard cackled wildly. Huffing, the princess crossed her arms and glared at her new acquaintance.

Taking pity on the girl, Alucard showed Elizabeth her small stack of flattened stones. Elizabeth, puffing up with even more indignation, grabbed a handful of stones and one by one, attempted to skip them over the water. Each time however, they would only land in a single plop. Every single time, Elizabeth’s ire increased. Finally noticing that Elizabeth was quite close to crying in frustration, Alucard stood and approached the girl.

“Here.” Alucard stood behind Elizabeth, putting her arm over Elizabeth’s and guiding it in the very next flick of the stone. And just like that, it skipped 5 times. Elizabeth however, was preoccupied with the closeness of the other girl right behind her, the softness of her body, the scent of old books and earth filling her senses. “Princess?”

Said royalty snapped out of her haze and looked up to meet Alucard - who was surprisingly tall for a teenage girl - and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Can I try it on my own?” Alucard smiled knowingly and stepped back. This time, to the duo’s surprise, it actually skipped - twice. “Yes!” The princess cheered, amusing the vampire.

Exuberant, the princess continued to toss stones, finally tiring maybe 15 minutes later. She laid on the grass beside Alucard. She turned to lay on her side and faced the other girl.

“Hey.” Alucard hummed and turned to face Elizabeth. It was in this moment did he princess realize just how close she was to the other woman. She could see the speckles that dotted those red eyes, the spectrum that made those eyes so akin to rubies. “I… wanted to thank you. Thank you for… for being here. I… needed this.” Elizabeth exhaled. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at those eyes, those beautiful eyes…. She moved closer, almost possessed…. So close… she could smell again that subtle scent of old books and the earth…. And then, their lips touched.

A small fire lit in Elizabeth’s wary heart, and when she pulled away, she couldn’t think of anything but the odd feeling of affection blooming for this girl so close to her, a girl who was a stranger, a girl who was a murderer, whose blood spilled all her, so much so that the very lips she kissed were covered with blood the last time Elizabeth saw them. Her breath caught and she turned away, a blush burning on her cheeks. Alucard, who was slightly startled herself, rested his hand on her arm.

“Elizabeth.” She said, her voice oddly soft.

“Alucard.” Elizabeth said back. Sighing, she rested on her back and looked up, staring listlessly into the night sky before her. “Can I ask a question, something somewhat personal?”

The other girl watched the princess with faint wariness before turning back to the night sky. “Go ahead, though I don’t guarantee an answer.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath. “Do… do you like war?”

Alucard opened her mouth and then closed it. In her mind her very senses flared with the very mention of the word, her pulse race just a bit more in something disturbingly like arousal. Blood was the very liquid her existence was founded on. Murder was the very game she played. “I do.” Alucard stated.

Elizabeth hummed and then turned away, not really sure what to say. She wanted to be horrified, wanted to condemn the pretty girl beside her, to put this entire moment behind her and never look back. But at the same time… Alucard taught her to skip stones and was rather compassionate to the Princess. And wasn’t Alucard fighting to protect the crown? Just as everyone else here? Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to starve of the incoming migraine, allowing the weight of her thoughts to usher in a wave of tiredness. She then felt a cold hand on her forehead.

“Elizabeth, you should go back. Dawn is in a few hours.” Elizabeth sighed but stayed put, instead, turning towards Alucard and snuggling towards her. She wanted warmth right now. She felt Alucard stiffen beside her and frowned, wondering if she did something wrong. Opening her eyes, she turned her head, meeting Alucard’s suddenly mercurial eyes. “Go back to your room.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Can… I at least have another kiss? I know I barely know you but -” Elizabeth was cut off with the softest and sweetest of kisses. She exhaled into it, feeling her tension melt at the contact. Eventually, Alucard pulled away, leaving Elizabeth both content and wanting. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Slowly, she got to her feet and cast a single, longing look at Alucard. “Will I see you again?” Alucard paused before answering.

“When you visit Hellsing Manor for protection and Sir Hellsing is home, if you cannot sleep, I shall wait here. I am always awake at night. Do not go searching for me. I’m not to be found in daylight. Do not mention to others that you have seen me here.” Alucard slowly said. Elizabeth cocked her head slightly, but nodded nonetheless.

“Then I suppose this is the beginning of a rather beautiful friendship, Alucard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hellsing!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, side note, I headcannon Alucard's female name as Carmilla. Carmilla is a famous literary lesbian vampire who looks a lot like Alucard's female form. So.... take with that what you will.


End file.
